


For Us

by this_is_the_end



Series: Pillars of Eternity 2 [1]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, he is too precious for this world, i wanna smooch his adorable face, look at my beautiful cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_the_end/pseuds/this_is_the_end
Summary: "I just want you, Aloth. No pretending, no hiding - just you." Her fingers carded through the hair at the back of his neck, drawing him in closer.





	For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Just an indulgent fic of Aloth and my Watcher. This is for Pillars of Eternity 2, but there isn't a tag for that yet? So, I put it here. That being said THIS DOES CONTAIN PILLARS OF ETERNITY 2 DEADFIRE SPOILERS - so, turn away if that's something you want to avoid. Really, it's only spoilers for his romance, but still.
> 
> After that warning, enjoy! Comment and let me know what you think! Or, message me if you want me to write something for your watcher, maybe?
> 
> -Enjoy!

Athena sat in her quarters on _The Wizard's Wand_ with Hades, her wolf companion, comfortably curled up in her lap. She had a book opened, though she had not been paying attention to what she was reading. She was looking out the small window instead, watching the waves roll by calmly. The sky was a bright blue and the waves were calm and clear today - the whole world looked far more at peace than it was, she thought. At the knock on her door, her attention was snapped away. Hades raised his ears but was otherwise undisturbed. Athena smirked at the lazy wolf.

"Come in." She closed her book and placed it gently on the small table beside her, looking back up in time to see Aloth enter. She smiled brightly up at him. Even Hades raised his head and barked happily at the wizard, his tail wagging and thumping against Athena's leg. "Hello, Aloth - to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I merely - er." Aloth stood in the doorway, hands clasped behind his back nervously and brows furrowed together. She could see that something was bothering him. She straightened and jostled Hades from her lap, standing and closing a bit of the distance between her and the wizard.

"There's something troubling you." She was leaning on her desk, watching Aloth carefully. He lowered his gaze to the floor, shoulders tense and rigid. 

"Not - not troubling. Moreso wondering." A long strand of his hair fell over his shoulder as he shifted, finally looking back up to her. He took a few steps forward. "You meant what you said, earlier."

"You're going to have to be more specific, Aloth." Hades barked at him and, despite himself, the wizard gave the wolf a fond smile and reached down to run his fingers through the animals' fur. 

"I've spent most of my life hiding who I am, Athena." Aloth's voice had dropped to a careful whisper. He was standing close enough now that she could reach out and touch him, easily twining their fingers together. Her pure white skin glowed in comparison to his, but nevertheless, they fit. He looked up into her eyes at the contact, his hand tightening around hers. "I'm not sure I know another way. I'm not certain - I am not sure that I can be what you want me to be."

Athena gave him a small smile, reaching up with her free hand to stroke his cheek. He leaned into the touch, as if he craved it. She looked up at him, completely entranced.

"I just want you, Aloth. No pretending, no hiding - just you." Her fingers carded through the hair at the back of his neck, drawing him in closer. He was leaning down, drawing himself closer to her height, resting his forehead against hers. His dark black hair twisted with her white and, together, they _fit_. 

Their lips met tenderly - it was a gentle thing that neither of them wanted to rush into. He moved against her, pressing their bodies together completely. Her hand wound its way into his hair just as he reached up to cup her face with both of his hands. She grabbed at the fabric of his shirt at his hip, drawing him nearer and basking in his presence. They moved easily with one another, so it was hard to tell who deepened the kiss first. She opened her mouth against his and they gasped together, parting for air. He was smiling down at her, nuzzling at her with his nose. She laughed easily and wholeheartedly, kissing his cheeks. 

"This, Aloth, is for us." She kissed the corner of his mouth, cupping his jaw with both her hands. "This is for us, no one else."

His eyes softened as he kissed her again, more intently. He pressed her further up against the desk, both her arms wrapping around his shoulders. He lifted her easily to close their height difference, setting her on the edge of the desk. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her feet hitting the backs of his thighs. One of his hands was tangled in her hair and the other was gripping her hip, holding her close.

"I think Iselmyr might be a bit jealous," Aloth teased as they parted. Athena laughed breathlessly, her eyes heavily-lidded, barely open. Their foreheads rest together as they kept stealing smaller kisses.

"I don't mind Iselmyr." Athena grinned against his lips. "I'm sure we can work something out."

"For us," Aloth whispered against her lips. Athena nodded against him.

"For us."


End file.
